Lan's Conundrum
by Phantomwriter91
Summary: A threat arises once more in the cyber world  5 years after MMBN 6 and it's up to Lan & Mega to conquer their enemies, new and old all while Lan deals with coming of age issues also. My first fanfiction so be tactful in your critism. Read, review, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Lan..Lan…..LAN!" Lan finally shot up from his bed, wiping his eyes and yawning before moving his brown eyes over to his P.E.T."Mega, you didn't have to yell...I would have gotten up eventually." Lan spoke in a nonchalant voice as he slowly slid out of bed. "Lan, you're already 10 minutes late! Like hell you would have gotten up! You're going to be late for the first day of school..AGAIN!" The blue net navi said before pointing to the clock inside the P.E.T. he was confined to. "Oh man, I need to get out the house quickly! Ms. Mari isn't going to let me into class if I get there too late!" Lan took off his pajamas, throwing them just about anywhere in his already messy room and changed into his casual clothes, grabbing his P.E.T. before dashing outside his bedroom door. "Have a nice day at school, sweetie." Haruka Hikari, Lan's mother, said right before her blur of a son rushed out of the front door. It was the first day of school for Lan, this was his 11th grade year and the second year he and his family had moved back to ACDC town. Lan had lived a normal life since the last time he and Megaman saved the world, 5 years ago with the event where they defeated Dr. Wily's plans for world control. Lan had noticeably matured since that time physically but maintained his childish attitude. Lan stood at 5 foot 8 now, masculine definition had begun to show in his physic and his voice had dropped to the point where it could have been mistaken for his father's. Lan rushed inside the gates of his school and used the over to take him to the door of his classroom, Lan tried to sneak inside the classroom, taking a seat in a desk far from the front of the classroom. "Lan Hikari. You're always late for class, be on time tomorrow or I won't let you in." Ms. Mari stated to the teen, she didn't look like she had aged from when she first began teaching Lan. "T-Thank you, Ms. Mari." Lan stammered slightly from embarrassment of all his peers snickering at his scolding. "Alright, class. Why don't we start our lesson? Take out your P.E.T. and solve these problems on the board…."

After classes were over, Lan and the rest of the students headed down to first floor to eat lunch. "What luck. I get in a class where I know nobody in there. All my friends are in the second wing of the school. I won't even see them at lunch." Lan sighed as he headed to the cafeteria. It had a nice futuristic look to it since it had been rewired and remodeled; Machines had replaced any form of human work force within the school kitchen though this technology wasn't amazing to any of the students after seeing all the other technological advances that had occurred throughout their lifetime. Lan sat down at a table immediately, he wasn't hungry and didn't get his lunch despite the fact he hadn't eaten that entire day, he isolated himself from the rest of the students, making it know he wasn't interested in speaking….Not yet anyways. "Lan. You have a holographic message from Mayl." Mega's voice rang from Lan's pocket. He pulled his P.E.T. from out his pocket and opened the message and a holographic imagine appeared in from of him of Mayl. "Lan, isn't it great we're juniors together! I can't wait to see Dex and Yai this year as well as you. We are all meeting outside of Higby's today after school. Don't be late!" The message shortly closed afterward. Lan smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again, he hadn't spoken or seen them all summer vacation. His thought was interrupted at the placing of a hand on his shoulder, Lan looked up to where the hand had come from, his brown eyes fixated now on a teen male that had to be a senior at the school, his long light blue hair came down to his lower back and matched his eyes almost perfectly, he wore a black hooded jacket with a white T-Shirt that covered his rather skinny body type, his skin was a dark brown but the most noticeable thing about the new male was his big jewel encrusted bomb designed earrings. "Hey man, how are you doing? My name is Hiruko Bakudan " Hiruko gave Lan a big smile, revealing his unbelievably white teeth. "Hey. I'm Lan Hikari, nice to meet you." Lan was courteous to the male but automatically felt suspicious of the male. Mega had the same feeling but remained quiet as not to be rude. "So, I'm new here. Just moved here from Electopia. This day has been amazing, hasn't it?" Hiruko was the type that talked a lot so at a point in the conversation, Lan just agreed with whatever the dark skinned male said as to speed up the conversation. "I guarantee today is going to be a _**blast**_." Hiruko gave Lan a sly smirk before heading outside of the cafeteria. Twenty more minutes passed before the bell rang from their second round of classes. Just as the students were walking towards the cafeteria exit, the door locked automatically. Students pulled every exit door but to no avail. "Lan! Someone has hacked into the school's security system, they're overriding the locks!" Mega exclaimed from behind the screen of Lan's P.E.T. "That's not all, look at those service machines." Mega directed Lan attention to the out of control machines that terrorized the students now. "Lan, there is a jack in port on the bottom of this table; I can get to the hacker through here." Mega said as he waited on Lan. "Okay. Be careful, Mega." He grabbed his P.E.T.'s side and pulled out his jack in cord and plugged it in. "Jack in, Megaman Execute!" It had been a while since Mega had to jack in; he wished it was on a better circumstance. Mega soon found himself in the security system of the school; he knew time was of the essence. "Mega, do you see the problem?" Lan asked as he eyes shifted up for a moment, seeing that the out of control machines had began injuring some of the students. "Hurry, Mega!" Megaman looked around, the barrel of his cannon up in defense. Everything seemed fine, he couldn't figure out what the problem was. Mega's attention soon turned to the ground when hearing a "clank" by his foot, his eyes widened at his discovery, he ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could but when it detonated he was caught in the explosion. Due to Mega's quick thinking, he avoided taking the full effect of the blow. He tried to pull himself from the ground, but he was instantly pushed back down to the ground by a heavy navi's foot on his chest. Mega's emerald's eyes began to focus in on his opposition. It was a giant heavy set navi with a bomb shaped head. The navi grinned down at the Mega before speaking in his heavy robotic voice. "I don't know who you are, blue navi. But no puny navi is going to stop me. I have a feeling together we're going to have a _**blast**_!" the bulky navi grinned once more before raising a hand, holding a bomb ready to hurl it down at a struggling Megaman….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Quickly in response, Megaman raised his buster and shot at the bomb within the navi's hand, causing it to explode in his hand, created a small smoke screen. The blast from the bomb startled the opposing navi enough that his foot left Mega's chest enough for him to slide out from under the navi's weight and get back to his feet, taking a few steps back from his original position. He raised his cannon at the smoke screen, firing shots in the direction of where the navi was. Mega was almost sure that this navi was behind the service bots behavior and knew that if he defeated this navi, he could end the pandemonium happening in the cafeteria. As the smoke cleared, the navi emerged with minor scratches from the explosion and a few noticeable "dents" from Mega's buster. Mega kept his buster and eyes on the navi whom seemed to have a noticeable amount of endurance. "Who are you!" Mega called over to his enemy, whose red eyes stared at Mega along with a grin on his face. "Hahaha! Puny navi wants to know who I am! Grenademan does not have to answer to you!" Answered Grenademan in return. Mega smirked at the response of the navi's ignorance that he'd just given away his name, and then he knew that Grenademan was only bronze and no brains. "Hey Lan! A few battlechips would help!" Lan, who had been busy directing his peers away from the haywire service bots, now put his focus back on Mega. "Alright Mega, I'm sending you a Cannon chip" Lan swiped a cannon battlechip and Mega's buster began to digitalize into a cannon. Mega instantly began to fire at Grenademan, using his speed to avoid counterattacks from Grenademan. When factor in Mega's speed, intellect and the power of his cannon, Grenademan was almost helpless to Mega's barrage of blasts which soon deleted Grenademan. Lan became relieved when seeing the service bots had stopped and knew Megman had been triumphant. "Mega, you did it! The bots have stopped" Lan called out to Mega. Mega, who was still uneasy of the situation, nodded but kept his serious facial expression even after Lan's rejoice. Once Lan had jacked out Mega, afternoon classes were cancelled due to the events that had arisen and students were told to leave the school. As Lan left the gates and began to head home, his attention was caught by Mega's voice. "Lan..Something still strikes me odd about that incident today…That kid we met today..I think he had something to do with it." Mega said as he thought deeply on the incident. "Oh, you mean Hiruko? Hm, I guess it's possible…I had a suspicious about him earlier but we can't just go and point the finger at him. I mean we need evidence to back up this suspicious." Lan did agree that Hiruko would be logical suspect but didn't want to be hasty…For once. "Yeah you're right, Lan. Oh! Aren't you supposed to meaning Mayl and the gang at Higby's?" Lan widened his eyes and realization of this and quickly turn around and ran in the direction of Higby's, knowing that his friends would kill him if he had forgotten to meet up and see them after so long.

{**Author's Notes:** Sorry for such a short chapter, trying to be more consistent with my chapter releases. Tell me what you think and constructive criticism please}


End file.
